A New Year's Surprise
by Eptastic Girl
Summary: The year is coming to a close. As everyone gets ready for the final countdown, two villains begin to explore the possibility of a new relationship...


_Happy new year, everyone! Here's to hoping you guys had a great 2013/filler-arc, because 2014 is going to be even better, hopefully! _

_This is the last fanfic I'll be posting in 2013! That means after tonight, I'll be posting fics in 2014!_

_Also, this has a surprise at the end…_

* * *

It was the night of New Year's Eve in Toad Town. Pi'illos, goombas, koopas, and every species imaginable had come, all joining together to welcome the new year. Even those who had previously been enemies had arrived; they had agreed not to cause any trouble for the night. Everyone was at peace with one another.

Antasma was one of those who had come as well. He didn't have anything better to do, and Prince Dreambert had invited him to come along. While he and Dreambert weren't on the best of terms, they really couldn't say they were complete "enemies", but they weren't "friends", either. It was more of a neutural relationship, if anything. He and said prince were speaking together at the moment, drinking some cherry soda.

"So, I see you have your eyes on someone," Dreambert said in a teasing tone. Antasma narrowed his eyes.

"I can assure you I haff eyes for no one, SKREEP!" the bat king replied.

"That's a lie, and you know it." Dreambert took another sip of his drink. "I always see you and…what was her name again, Cackletta?" A nod from Antasma confirmed this. "I always see you and Cackletta together. You might as well just say you two are a couple."

"Ve are nothing but friends. Ve haff no time for a relationship." Antasma crossed his arms.

"You don't have time for a relationship, at least you think you don't," Dreambert corrected. "It's almost the new year, Antasma. New year, new you."

"You're thee tenth person to tell me this," Antasma said, looking away. "I've already decided that ve are not going to be in a relationship. Not now, and not ever."

"Well, look who's in denial." Dreambert smirked.

"I am not in denial!" Antasma shot him a glare.

"Then just tell her how you feel! It shouldn't be that hard, if she feels the same way, and I'm sure she does."

"Vhatever." Antasma dismissed the idea, but he couldn't help but ponder on that for a moment. It was almost the new year, so couldn't hurt to try…

"Well, I'm going to go find Mario and Luigi, now." Dreambert got up. "Happy new year, Antasma."

"Happy new year." Antasma watched him go. The bat king then got up and went to find Cackletta. He saw her with her old apprentice, Fawful, near the plaza.

"There you are, Batzy," Cackletta's voice said from behind him. She floated up to him.

"Happy new year's to you, too," he muttered, still not liking her nickname for him.

"Ah, cheer up! New year, new possiblities." Cackletta gave him a playful push, scoffing.

"Vhere's Fawful?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, he ran off to meet someone. He's really grown up in the few years I haven't seen him in." She gave a sigh. "This year went by fast; almost too fast if you ask me."

"Vell, I vasn't asking you," Antasma said, "but you're right."

"What's your new year's resolution, anyways?" Cackletta asked.

"I don't haff one, to be honest." Antasma shrugged. Two minutes until the countdown. They fell silent.

"You know," Cackletta started, "the tradition of new year's eve is to kiss someone…"

Antasma hid his face, getting her to laugh. She again shoved him. He only lifted his head when he saw Peach get up.

"Final countdown to the new year!" she called out. "Ten!"

"Nine!" Mario and Luigi joined her.

"Eight!" All of the castle guards chimed in.

"Seven!" The townsfolk yelled out, too.

"Six!" That was all of Bowser's minions.

"Five!" The pi'illos, Antasma and Cackletta included, cheered.

"Four!" It was so loud, now that everyone was yelling.

"Three!" Antasma and Cackletta looked to each other.

"Two!" They gave the other an unsure look.

"One!" When the fireworks and party poppers went off, they shared a brief, five second kiss before parting.

"Happy new year!" they yelled along with everyone else, clapping.

"Happy new year, Cackletta."

"Happy new year, Antasma."

* * *

_*Squeals*_

_THEY DID IT!_

_THEY FINALLY DID IT!_

_THEY KISSED! _

_Anyways, happy new year, and enjoy your Cacktasma!_


End file.
